This invention relates generally to hand tools and, more particularly, is directed to a hand-held gripper tool constructed especially to fit lumber members of the size used for construction of wooden structures, for temporarily supporting them on other members, or for forcibly twisting them into desired position for nailing.
Wood-framing forms the basic supporting structure for the walls, floors and the roof and includes the sill which runs around the perimeter of the building and is bolted to the top of the foundation; floor joists, usually cut from eight-by-ten stock, set horizontally and on edge with their ends supported on opposite sills for supporting a subfloor; header joists at right angles to the floor joists and nailed to the top of the sill; sole plates that extend around the perimeter of the subfloor and nailed to the header joists; and vertical stud members, usually cut from two-by-four stock and usually spaced sixteen inches apart from center to center. The bottom end of the stud is secured to the sole plate by "toe-nailing" at an angle through the stud into the plate, the carpenter usually holding the stud with his/her foot or free hand to keep it from slipping while nails are driven into each side. The upper end of the stud is nailed in similar fashion to a top plate which supports the joists for an upper story. Typically, the lumber is either two-by-four or two-by-six having a standard thickness of 11/2 inches, and the various members are nailed together using either a hammer or a pneumatic nail gun. The lumber is maneuvered into place by hand, and as previously noted, is held in place for nailing with one hand while nailing with the other.
Apart from the wrist fatigue caused by repeated handling and holding two-by-fours or two-by-sixes in place, the free hand holding a joist in position for nailing to an adjoining member winds up in the path of the nails, thus exposing the hand to risk of being pierced, the risk increasing when a nail gun is being used. Another problem involved in wood-framing lies in the difficulty in holding one end of a joist at the proper location for nailing while the other end is being positioned; this problem is especially vexing to the "do-it-yourselfer" who may have to work alone. Also, it is frequently necessary to exert torque or twisting force on a warped piece of lumber two-by-four or more inches cross section into proper position for nailing. Prior tools have lacked the capability to conveniently handle such twisting and lacked other features of the tool described herein.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide solutions to the above problems and difficulties, and also to provide a unique tool having multiple capabilities, for handling wooden lumber members.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for gripping and positioning standard two-by-lumber for nailing which keeps the hands of the user away from the nail path.
Another object is provide a tool for gripping and handling wooden lumber members which gives the user an extended reach and a more comfortable and efficient holding position, out of the nail path.
Another important object is to provide a gripping tool adapted to temporarily support an end of a lumber member in position for nailing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tool capable of exerting a twisting force on a wooden lumber member.